Daffodils In Concrete
by DazzleMySparkle
Summary: Wehn Bella is sentenced time in a Juvenile Delinquent Center, she doesn't want help. She just wants to get out. But what if a certain bronze-haired guard is willing to help her break her way out? AH, AU, EdwardxBella Rated M for Intense scene later.


**OK guys, this is my story I've been working on for a while. Oh, it's All Human, Alternate Universe, and OOC {Out of Character}. I mean, how would Bella end up in jail? See, in fanfiction, my dear friends, ANYTHING can happen :] *wink wink* LOL**

**And to clear things up, Charlie and Renee are divorced,**

**Jake and Bella are just friends, he has a girlfriend *phew* {sorry JacobxBella lovers D:}**

**Alice and Rosalie are Bella's best friends,**

**And this is, let me repeat in caps lock, ALL HUMAN!!!! NO SUPERNATURAL-NESS WHATSOEVER!!!! *phew* that feels good getting that off my chest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the big brain who thought up all things Edward and Twilight and we all love her for that *hugs Stephenie*: D**

**Third Person POV:**

"Right here, Swan. And I expect this cell to be shining from head to toe by the time I get back, you hear?" The security guard, who had a more than suitable hold on Bella's arm, released his grip on her, causing her to stumble into the wall. "Put your stuff on the bed, but don't take up much room, you'll have a roommate by the end of the week, I'm expecting."

Bella grunted, indicating that she could care less whether she shared a room or not. "Well what are you waiting for?" The security guard kicked Bella's belongings further in. "Get cleaning!" He boomed. Bella strode in, toting her stuff behind her, and on her shoulder. She let out a deep breath when he left, and looked around

The small room was no more than 10 by 8, with a small toilet and sink in the corner. "This place is gross," She aloud, though no one could probably hear her through the concrete walls of the cell. "I _hate_ this place," She kicked the bunk with the toe of her boot, pushing her duffel bag under it, and fell back on the bed. The mattress protested with a groan.

"I _do not _deserve to be here." Bella moaned and ran her fingers through her dingy brown hair, holding a particular lock up to her face. Bored, she pulled and watched the split ends of her hair come apart. At that moment, the sunlight filtered through the blinds of the only window in the room, casting long shadows on her face. Bella blinked against the white light, blinded. For a second, she traveled back to the second grade, in Ms. Olivine's science class.

Their class was studying low and high tides, a hard concept to grasp, so the teacher decided to take the class on a field trip to First Beach.

A very small Bella was nearly up to her elbows covered in sand, flanked by Angela, her friend. Angela put another seashell on top of the sandcastle they had been working on since they had gotten there nearly two hours ago. They worked right through lunch, and part of snack. Angela stood up, dusting the sand off the creases of her overalls. "Come on, Bella. Let's go eat. We're missing snack." She held out her hand, caked in sand and dirt.

Bella took it, and they joined the rest of the class, sitting around a warm fire, eating roasted marshmallows. Angela stood on her tiptoes, before settling on the log near Lauren and Jessica, and Bella reluctantly followed behind. Lauren flipped her blonde ponytail over her shoulder, while Jessica laughed at a smart remark she had made. They were considered the mean girls of the class, but Angela insisted on being friends with everyone, and since Bella was friends with her, that left her with no choice.

"Hi Lauren. Do you mind if Bella and I sit here?" Angela hovered over the damp log. Lauren sneered at her. "Do you see anyone's name on there? I don't think so." She flipped her ponytail over the other shoulder, and Angela sat, ignoring her remark.

"So Bella, I was thinking, about our sandcastle. We could add towers, and a drawbridge, maybe even a second story! What do you think?" Angela's eyes lit up, as they threw their garbage in the trash, and walked around the crescent of the pristine beach. "Sure, but we'd have to get people to help us, like Ben or Tyler probably." Bella nudged a rock, and it went tumbling into the grey water. "Or Lauren and Jessica," Angela added.

Bella suddenly had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach about her sandcastle. It had to do with Lauren and Jessica; mainly Lauren.

Her thoughts were confirmed by a teary-eyed Angela, who cried out "No!" as they neared their creation, which now was reduced to a crumpled pile of sand. Lauren and Jessica stood over it. "What?" Lauren smirked. "It was the high tide!" Lauren laughed as she flung sand at Bella. The grains stung her eyes, and she fell back on the ground, her palms and nails digging into the pile that used to be their sandcastle.

Bella gasped, breaking free from the memory. It felt like she was there, at First Beach, again. She could literally feel the grains of sand between her toes. Or maybe, she was just crazy, in the literal sense of the word. "Okay, okay. I do deserve to be here. Happy?" There was more to the memory- way more- but now was not the time for remembering.

She rolled over, and reached under the bed, and yanked her brush out of her duffel bag. She pulled it through the snarls of her hair roughly, almost enjoying the pain.

"Oh, Charlie, if only you could see me now." She yanked the brush harder, feeling satisfied when strands of hair fell on the floor. "Your. Baby. Girl."

"My baby girl? I like the sound of that." A raspy, light voice soothed. Bella fell off the bed.

There was a guy at the door, about her age, if not older. He had spiked blonde hair, and shallow blue eyes. Bella growled from the floor.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out of my room. Now."

The boy laughed. "Don't worry; I wouldn't hurt a nice girl like you. You are nice, right?" He tilted his head and studied her.

Bella decided to play along; as long as she was going to hell, she might as well enjoy the way there. "Sure, I'm a nice girl, in a juvenile delinquent center, charged with breaking and entering, assault, and not to mention robbery. Oh, I'm nice, real nice."

The boy stood there, momentarily stunned, but he regained his spunk, and tried the conversation from a new angle.

"Well, Bella --and before you slap me, they gave your name, I'm Mike. I'm supposed to look after you." Bella got up, and started to stalk him. He started backing up towards the wall, no doubt what Bella wanted. "Wait a minute, who is 'they'?" She made quotations with her fingers, and stopped when she was about a foot away from him.

Mike started to sweat.

"They, they are, umm," He clutched at his collar frantically, trying to find a loophole. Bella arched her eyebrow as if to say "go on". "They are…people, that's who they are. I don't even have to tell you, you're just a delinquent." He smirked, and Bella stalked him again, until he felt his back touch the wall. Trapped.

"What are you trying to imply?" She gripped his neck with her own two hands, and let some acid sink into her voice. "N-n-nothing, Bella." Mike stuttered, and tried to reach for the walkie-talkie located on his belt. Bella stopped him. "I'm not stupid, Mike, I have eyes." Mike cursed under his breath. "I lived with a cop, remember?" She smacked his head against the wall, and clutched his neck tighter, all at the same time.

"Did you hear me Mike? Probably not, so I'll say this loud and clear. MY FATHER'S A COP." She said it fiercely, but didn't yell. Mike got the message, though. "And you make sure to tell your little buddies that Bella Swan doesn't like to play around." She released his neck, blood coloring the white space where her hands had just been. He stumbled to the side. "And one more thing, I know where to find you if anyone finds out about this. Now get out." Bella didn't have to tell him twice. He took off out of the cell like a bat out of hell.

Bella inhaled, and then sat on the bed again. She lay down, shaking her head about how her life had taken such a turn, from good to bad. _Oh god, I'm thinking about the old days again,_ she thought. _But, it's better here than with Charlie, that piss of an excuse for a father. You'd think that with a father for a cop, I wouldn't be here. Wrong. I really shouldn't be hoping that any second, he'd bust through the doors, and get me out of here. This isn't Prison Break. _

Bella heard footsteps approaching her door, and sat up, hearing the masculine yelling from down the hall, getting nearer with every impending second. "SWAN! WHEN I GET IN THIS ROOM, YOUR SAUCY LITTLE ASS BETTER BE OUT OF BED, UNLESS YOU'RE SCRUBBING THE WALL." She got out of bed, expecting the same security guard from earlier, but a different person entered.

This guy had his curly dark brown hair almost in a buzz cut, but longer. He had dimpled cheeks-red from yelling, she guessed- but his mahogany eyes were hard. He looked a little older than Bella…maybe 25.

Another kid.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bella muttered, and shook her head in disbelief. "No, Swan, the only person _you're _kidding is _yourself_." The man leaned over her and narrowed his eyes. They stared each other down, neither one backing down. Bella was the first one to break the silence.

"So this is what they call a juvenile delinquent center? A bunch of kids telling a bunch of kids what to do. Ever heard of blind leading the blind?" Bella snickered. But, the guy wasn't going to have it. "First rule: Only speak when you are spoken to, or otherwise instructed." He made his voice even louder than before, and even Bella backed down. But Bella, being Bella, was back and kicking in the same second.

"This isn't military school; this is a kid's jail." She sneered. "And if I have to pretend to be a good little girl to get my cooked ass out of here, so be it. But just to let you know, _I don't back down._ I may _act_ like I've changed, but you and I both will know that on the inside, I'm nothing but screwed. Just ask my so-called father, he likes shouting things at me. Maybe he'll visit me in here, maybe not." Bella was just rambling on by this point. The guy acted as if she didn't say anything.

"When you're done defiling yourself, go see me in my office." _Oh great, now he has an office? I bet this guy just loves to play cops and robbers. Just guess who I am…_ "You're to ask for P.A. McCarty. And if you're not down here, I _will_ send someone to come for you, and I promise you sure as hell won't like that." With that, he left the room, his black shoes making a crunching sound on the smooth concrete.

_Weird. I might not be a scholar, but I know smooth concrete doesn't just crunch._

Bella picked up her brush from where she left it on the bed, and then left her room.

She wasn't expecting for her to feel so free here. It was almost as if she was running an errand, and for a second, it was almost like the night that had cost Bella 3 years in here, with a slim possibility of parole.

************Memory starts here {this isn't the full memory, just a part of it.}************

Bella closed and locked the door to her office. The door read Bella Swan Legal Attorney. She had scheduled dinner with two of her co-workers/friends- Alice and Rosalie- and she didn't intend on being late. It wasn't like her to not be on time, anyways. She took the elevator to the lobby, saying bye to the receptionist who worked there, and made her way to her car.

She got to her apartment, and showered and got dressed for the evening, with twenty minutes to spare. She sat on the couch; hands folded, and started to let her mind wander back to the oh-so-precious memories of high school. **{A.N: I hope you guys notice my voice is dripping with sarcasm right now}**

One of the first people Bella remembered was her old friend, Angela Weber. She had been so nice and kind, so unlike the other kids at high school, tainted by drugs and sex. Angela was pure, and no one seemed to mess with her, it's not that she was tough; she was just that untouchable type of person.

Bella smiled, remembering Angela was studying to become a psychiatrist. She _would_ try to help people solve their own problems.

And then without a warning, she remembered someone not so good.

Lauren Mallory.

Bella's previous smiled faded. She shook her head, trying to rid it of the bad memories that were flooding her mind, but it was too late.

Lauren taking her snack ticket in kindergarten. Lauren cutting off one of her locks of hair in the third. Lauren turning Jessica- and practically the whole school- against her.

Lauren.

Bella's eyes clouded over with tears, but not the sad kind. More like the dangerous, venomous, angry type.

A beep sounded from the kitchen, indicating a message was left on Bella's answering machine. "God Bella, where are you? Did you die or something?" Alice's worried voice trilled. Bella heard glasses clinking and remembered she and Rosalie must be at the restaurant waiting for her. _The restaurant. Oh god, I forgot._

Rosalie's demanding voice came next. "Bella, what the hell? Please tell me you're not passed out drunk at your place. As your friend, I demand you tell me what's going on before I personally drag you down here. You know I'll do it." Rosalie seethed. Alice must've grabbed the cell from her, because she heard her voice again. "Bella, we both know something's up. It's not like you to be late, unless you forgot, but no, you would've called us." The beep came again, a monotone voice sprouting crap about the message being too long, or something.

Bella let out a huge breath, got the keys off the counter, and shut two doors behind her, one to the apartment, and the other to Lauren.

**Well???? This chapter was really fun to write, I had so many thoughts, but unfortunately for me, my poor little fingers can only move so fast. LOL. And about how Bella ended up in Juv., you'll find out eventually, but I'd like to hear some guesses *does evil smile* :] LOL. That was pretty good for my first Fanfic, if I say so myself, but you tell me. Good, bad ugly? Suggestions? I'll take all I can get. See you next chapter :D **

**-DazzleMySparkle**


End file.
